To Save Your Soul
by HeavySteering78
Summary: When Dean and Sam find out they have a 17 year old cousin, who is desperate to help them hunt, Sam wants to play protector, but Dean thinks it's all a bad idea. Super fluffy/angsty brotherly/family stuff. Destiel type stuff later on.
1. Vanessa

New York. That was where the Winchester brothers were currently staying. In a run-down hotel, out in Brooklyn. They were having trouble finding a case, lately, so they were having some downtime. The two had been watching TV all day, one of them occasionally ordering food, or actually leaving the hotel to get some.

"Well, this is boring." Dean muttered, stretching his arms above his head.

"You said that already." Sam replied, digging a fork into some sad excuse for a meal. Hey, it was cheap, and they needed to be cheap, with the little money they had earned from a good nights gambeling at some Nevada Casino.

A knock on their hotel room door, instantly made them alert. Dean reached for a knife.

"Dean... The Hell, man? It's probably just room-service."

"My ass. Probably something that needs a good stabbing." Dean muttered, getting up from his spot on the saggy brown couch.

Sam turned his head, watching as his brother headed for the door. Dean looked through the peep-hole, then raised an eyebrow, and looked at Sam.

"It's a girl.. Like.. A teenager."

"Wow. I didn't know those existed anymore." Sam replied, rolling his eyes.

"Dude.. You don't think it's slightley messed up..? No one knows where we are, and there's a random girl, standing outside our hotel-room? And don't even start by telling me she knocked on our door as a coincidence." Dean said.

Sam shrugged. "Not everything innocent-looking wants to chop us up into tiny pieces, and put us in a brew, Dean."

Dean threw his younger brother a look, then slowly opened the door. "Can.. I help you?" He asked.

The girl looked at him... "Are you Dean or Sam Winchester?"

"Dean. Who are you?"

"Uhm.. Probably not something I should announce in the hallway of a very crowded hotel." The girl murmured. "Can I come in?" She asked.

Dean stared at her. He had two theories going on in his head. 1, being that she was going to try and murder both of them, and that he was going to have to go all Superhero, and kick her ass. Or, 2, that she needed help with something Demon-like that was after her.

Dean sighed, and let her in.

"Is Sam here?" She asked.

Sam got off the couch, and looked at her. "I'm Sam."

She looked at them. "I'm.. Vanessa... Uhm Winchester."

Sam looked at her. "Huh?"

"I'm your cousin." She breathed.

"We don't have any cousins... Who are you really?" Dean asked, holding the knife tightley.

"Look... Your aunt Caroline. She's my mom."

"Caroline never had any kids." Dean replied.

"Look... After your mom-.. You know... Caroline got scared and moved far away.. To Ireland. She had me years after the fire with your family. When I was 6 months old.. It happened to her, too... The fire." She breathed. "The man she was with... My father... He couldn't save her... But he got me out... But.. Something took him... I.. Grew up in an Orphanange, in Dublin. I've been looking for you guys... But.. It hasn't been safe or easy.. It took years to find out all the information I needed."

"How do you remember what happened to you if you were 6 months old?" Dean questioned her.

"I don't. I found out from the internet.."

Sam looked at her. "Do you have a birth certificate? Some proof of who you are?" He asked.

Vanessa handed him an ID, and her birth certificate. She knew she would have to be prepared to show them that her identity was real, and that she wasn't some random freak.

Sam looked it over, then told Dean to search her up on the internet. Vanessa stood there, anxiously. She looked like Sam... Her hair was dark brown, long and wavy.. And they had similiar eyes.

"I found it... She's telling the truth, Sammy." Dean muttered, shocked that this was happening.

"Does our Dad know about you?" Sam asked.

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah... I've been kept hidden... To keep me safe. To keep us all safe."

"Then why the Hell are you here?" Dean asked, coming back over to her.

"Because... I.. Have.. No one else. And.. I want to find it.. The demon. I want to help you hunt."

"Nope. No way. Out of the question. Not going to happen. You're gonna go back to Ireland, and we're gonna' pretend none of this ever happened." Dean muttered.

"No, Dean. She's... Family. We stick together. I say she stays." Sam said.

Dean looked at her. She really did look like Sam. He sighed. "Fine. But if she causes any trouble.. She's on the next flight back to Dublin." He muttered.

Sam resisted to roll his eyes at his brother, again, and instead looked at Vanessa. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 17." She told him.

Sam just looked at her for a moment, knowing how she felt. He also realised how pale and tired she looked. "Do you wanna' get some sleep?" He offered. Vanessa nodded, letting Sam lead her into the other little room. He moved his duffel bag off the bed. She layed down, on her side, and looked at him. "Sam.." She started.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I'm really happy I found you and Dean."

Sam sat beside her. "It's nice to know about you... I'm sure Dean will.. Uh, be a little nicer tomorrow."

"He's just keeping you both safe." She replied.

Sam nodded. "Yeah.. Well.. Now I have someone to keep safe." He smiled.

Vanessa smiled, her eyes closing, as she drifted off to sleep. Sam got up, and headed back into the other area of the room. Dean was sitting on the couch. Sam sat beside him.

"I don't know about this, Sam." Dean muttered, biting at his finger.

"She's family, Dean... Come on. She could be a huge help to us.. Plus.. I mean... Family sticks together... She should mean something to us. I know she matters to me..."

"Sam.." Dean shook his head. "We don't know her. You can't just get all sympathetic and family-jolly."

Sam bit his lip. "Dean.. Give her a chance."

"Fine. But if this turns out to be a huge disaster, I won't be afraid to say that I told you so." Dean replied.


	2. Visions

Vanessa woke up in the morning, and followed the scent of food, into the kitchen where Sam was cooking.. Or, at least, attempting to. Sam looked over. "Hey. You sleep okay?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She replied, sitting at the table.

"Hungry? I made slightley over-cooked waffles... And scrambled eggs."

She smirked. "Sounds better than what they sell at the orphanange."

"I don't doubt that." He said, setting two plates down, and sitting across from her. "So, is there anything I should know about you? Anything important?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No.. Not really.. I'm just me... But... Well, actually I do have a question."

"Sure. Anything." Sam nodded.

"... I know you had a girlfriend.. And that she died-... I'm sorry.. I don't mean to bring it up... But your dad told me you knew it was gonna' happen.. And I need to know if it's true, if you really dreamed it."

"You talked to our dad?" Sam asked, his eyes going wide.

"Once... He told me important things.. Things I needed to know about.. Demons.. Spirits. He told me how to find you."

Sam nodded, slowly. At least he knew John was okay. "So.. Why do you ask?"

Vanessa sighed, and looked at the table. "I.. dreamed about a boy.. Falling. Falling really far.. From a building or something.. And a week later.. On the news.. There was a report, about a man pushed a boy off a 10 story building. The boy died."

Sam took in a breath, and looked at her. "Look, uhm.. I'm gonna' explain this as best as I can.. Without it sounding completely terrifying." He ran a hand through his hair. "I think we might share the same ability. I see things happen to people.. Before they actually happen. Me and Dean try to keep those people safe.. Usually... It's a demon, or something of the sort... That we have to go get. I don't think the boy was pushed off the building by a man... It.. Was probably something demonic."

"You're telling me I can see people die?" She asked.

"Uh.. Yeah." Sam breathed. "It's pretty.. Intense.. I mean.. You'll get used to it.. This could actually really help us catch a lot of things.. With the both of us having visions. If you have one.. Tell me or Dean.. And we'll go try to get whatever it is that we need to get."

Vanessa nodded, staring at the table. Sam bit his lip.

"Where's Dean?" She asked, looking up at Sam.

"He headed out to buy ammo and stuff. We think we might have finally found a case." Sam told her, leaning back in his chair. As if saying Dean's name could magically make him appear, the older brother walked into the hotel room, carrying bags from a store. "I got us a crap load of bullets, knives, and holy water!" He exclaimed, throwing the bags on the couch.

"Good... Dean.. You come in here for a second?" Sam asked.

"I'm not eating your cooking, Sammy. Sorry." Dean muttered.

"Dean.. Seriously.. Get in here."

Dean sighed, and headed into the kitchen. "What is it? Hi Vanessa." He said.

"Hi." She replied, before letting Sam talk.

"Vanessa has visions, too. Like me." Sam said.

"Shit..Seriously?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... It'll help us." Sam said.

Dean nodded, and sat down. "Yeah... I thought about you coming uh.. Hunting with us.. And I think it's a good idea. You'll be good help, and you're our cousin.. So..You know.. We care about you. Plus, you're a Winchester.. And we stick together." He smiled. "Just a couple things. You're not 18 yet, so you'll play by our rules. You can't wander off, and you're not allowed to go anywhere out in public by yourself anymore."

Sam nodded. "Yeah.. You need to stay with us."

Vanessa nodded. "Of course. I know it's not safe... There's something out there... More dangerous than we could ever know..."

"Got that right. It wants to kick our asses." Dean said, picking up one of the waffles, and banging it against the table. "How do you manage to do this to a waffle, Sammy?"

"Dean, shut up." Sam muttered, shaking his head. "You weren't here, and I was hungry."

Dean just made a face. "No one could be hungry enough to eat your cooking."

Sam sighed. "We get it. You're a great cook, Dean."

Vanessa watched them. "So.. You said you might have a case?" She asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Think we might be dealing with a Mummy!"


	3. Villain

"A mummy?" Sam asked, pouring a cup of coffee. He was gonna' need cafeine for this one.

"Yep. Some teenagers snuck into a museum at night, and were found brutally murdered and wrapped in mummy-looking bandages. I mean... Could just be some seriously sick-headed serial-killer... But to me, it sounds like we're dealing with one pissed off Mummy." Dean smirked.

"Well, it would make it our first." Sam blinked. He had seen pretty much everything. Werewolves, Vampires, Demons, Zombies.. You name it. But, Mummies? He wasn't sure that sounded believable.

Vanessa blinked a few times. "Wow.. So are we gonna' go to the museum?" She asked.

Dean nodded. "Yep, after it's closed. They've already taken the bodies, so no need to go have a look right now... Besides, Sam doesn't like picking around at gruesomely bloody dead bodies."

Sam looked at him. "And you do?"

"No.. I'm just not such a woman about it." He laughed.

"Come on... I handle that shit pretty well." Sam stated.

"Vanessa... I'll never forget our first bloody-scene we looked at. Sammy took one look, then went outside and puked."

"I did not." Sam murmured, going red.

"Right... Tell that to the poor rose bushes." Dean smirked.

Vanessa watched them, then smiled. "You two are exactly how I thought you'd be."

"And, how is that?" Dean grinned.

"Funny... Protective, but still wanting to pick at eachother."

"Got that right." Dean said, grabbing the pitcher of coffe.

"We should teach her what weapons to use, how to use them, and what to use them on." Sam said.

Dean nodded, and got out a notebook. "Time for some homework, Cous'." He said, smiling at Vanessa. He grabbed a pen, and began writing. "First thing is first. We only kill things we know are absolutely 100% evil."

Vanessa nodded. "I know."

"Good." Dean said, before writing some more. "Okay... Usually we deal with demonic spirits and such... But occasionally we run into our little friend The Vampire, or Mr. Werewolf." He said, then cracked a grin. "But there's more advanced stuff too.. Like shape-shifters, haunted objects, trapped spirits, and of course... Sammy's personal favourite... Big Bad Clowns." Dean smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah.. My personal favourite."

"He hates clowns. Make note of it." Dean told Vanessa. He then handed her the notebook. He'd scribbled down which weapons, killed which things. "Once you remember this, and I quiz you on it.. Then I'll teach you how to use the weapons.. But first you gotta' know this stuff." He said.

Vanessa nodded. "Okay."

"I'm gonna' go get us some food for the road. The museum is kinda'... Far." Dean murmured, grabbing cash. He then headed out the door.

Vanessa looked at Sam. "Your brother is funny."

Sam smiled a bit. "Yeah... He's got a good sense of humour.. But sometimes he just likes to pick on me, because I'm the younger brother.."

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sure he doesn't mean it in a hurtful way."

"I know." Sam replied, then looked at the table. "Do you remember the fire at all?" He asked her."

Vanessa shrugged. "I don't know if I do, or if it's just in my head... But... I feel like I can remember the flames..."

Sam nodded. "Same here..." He sighed. "I feel like I know and remember so much about it... But it's only whatever Dean has ever told me."

She looked at him. "I'm not really sure if it's even something I wanna' remember."

Sam blinked at her, his eyes full with sympathy. "I know what you mean..." He breathed.

Dean got back a half hour later with two plastic bags full of junk. "I got food." He smirked.

"... 5 bucks says all you bought was chips, soda, and candy." Sam murmured, grabbing his duffel bag. "Ready?" He asked Vanessa.

She grabbed her bag, and her jacket, then headed over to them. "Yeah... How far is this museum, anyways?" She asked.

Dean looked at a map. "70 or so miles? We should be getting there about an hour after it closes."

Sam nodded. "Alright.. Let's do this." He said.

The three of them headed out of the hotel, and to the Impala. Dean got in the drivers seat, and Sam decided to sit in the back with Vanessa, so he could keep giving her tips and advice about hunting. She may not be his sister, but he was gonna' play big brother anyways. It was something he wanted to do, and he never had the opperitunity until now.

When they arrived at the museum, it had already been closed for around 40 minutes, and luckily enough for them, there were no other cars in sight. The three of them hopped out of the car, and Dean grabbed a few much-needed weapons, handing one to Sam, and giving Vanessa a flashlight. "For now.. You can be our light." He said, giving her a cheesy grin.

"Okay." She nodded. She understood that she was unexperienced with weapons, and she didn't mind that she had to wait to use them. She was just happy she could help at all. Hunting Demons and the sort wasn't exactly the job she'd layed out for herself. She'd grown up just wanting to be a writer or something. Guess that was in the past, now.

Dean headed up to the enterance and picked the lock. Undoing the lock, turned off the alarm system, so they didn't have to worry about that. "Alright... Be on the look out for anything.. Well, uhm... Creepy." He said.

Sam looked at Vanessa. "Stay beside me, okay?"

She nodded, turning the flashlight on, as they headed down the main hallway. They passed some old carved statues, and came to a directory hanging on the wall. Sam put his finger to it, scanning the titles. "Aha. Mummy exhibit!" He exclaimed in a hushes voice. "To the right." He added. Vanessa and Dean followed him down a long and narrow hall, before coming to a closed door. Dean reached out, and grabbed the handle. It opened with little effort, and they headed inside the room.

Vanessa shined the light around the room. There were about 8 adult-sized sarcophagus's leaning against the walls, and one child-sized one leaning up in the corner. In the middle of the room was a large table, with another laying open on it. The only problem was: It was empty.

Sam walked over, and took a look inside. There were scraps of bandages laying inside, meaning.. It probably did hold a Mummy... The same one that might just be wandering around the museum. "Dean... Is that-..?" He trailed off, pointing at a few red spots inside of the sarcophagus.

"Blood?" Dean asked, finishing his little brothers' sentence.

Sam nodded. "Yeah.." He breathed. "It must already be out."

"Cool." Dean shrugged. "Never seen that before."

"Think this is funny?" Sam asked, looking at him.

Dean chuckled. "Come on. Have you seen a mummy in a movie that didn't look totally goofy? Making those grunting noises with it's hands out infront of it?"

"Those are movies, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes. "Old movies." He added.

"Shh.." Vanessa whispered.

They both looked at her, staying silent for a few moments, until she spoke again.

"I heard something.." She breathed.

"Grunting?" Dean asked, then laughed.

"Dean, shut up." Sam muttered, shoving him.

There was the sound of a door being opened, somewhere near by in the museum. Dean put on his serious face. "Okay, no more fucking around." He murmured.

"Wait... If it seriously is the mummy.. Do we have plans on how we're gonna' kill this thing? I mean... It's already dead..." Vanessa pointed out.

"I'm thinking fire." Dean said.

"Yeah, but we gotta' figure out how to trap it. We can't have a little fire dance if the thing is still walking around." Sam muttered.

"I'll hit it with something.. The bones are so old, they should just crumble and fall to the floor." Dean said, nodding to himself.

"He's right." Vanessa put in.

"Alright... Let's go Mummy-bashing." Sam announced.


	4. Victory

Dean looked around the room. "See anything we can use to hit it?" He asked.

"No... I'll go get the bat out of the car. Vanessa, stay with Dean." Sam said, heading out of the room, and back down the two hallways. He kept his eyes focused, looking for any sign of movement. He got back to the car, and opened the trunk. He went through the massive amount of weapons they had, until he found the shiny, metal baseball bat. "Ol' faithful." He smirked, picking it up and taking a practice swing at the air.

Dean looked up from the empty sarcophagus, and at Sam as he walked back in holding the bat. "Ready?" He asked.

"I give you the honours." Sam said, handing him the bat.

Dean lead them out of the room, and shut the door. "Alright.." He said, looking around. "Here, mummy, mummy, mummy.." He called.

Sam gave Dean a look, and kept walking. Vanessa held the flashlight tightley, staying close to them as she walked. Dean suddenly stopped. "This way.." He pointed down a dark hall. "I heard another door." He added. They headed down the hall, and came to a slightley-open door.

Dean pushed it open with his foot while Vanessa pointed the light inside. A tall, white-wrapped figure was hunched over a table, breathing heavily as it picked apart remains of what looked like a dead bird. Vanessa's eyes went wide, and she backed up. Dean held up the bat, edging into the room. "Hey!" He yelled at it.

The mummy turned around. The only part of it's face visible were it's black eyes. They stared at Dean with absolutely no emotion. It let out a growl, and ran towards him. Dean charged with the bat, and hit the mummy over the head. It stumbled a bit, but Grabbed Dean with one hand, and forcefully shoved him into a wall.

"Dean! Get up!" Sam yelled, watching as the bat dropped from Dean's hand, and rolled across the room. He looked at Vanessa and nodded at her, taking the flashlight. Vanessa ran, slid under a table and grabbed the bat. "NO!" Dean yelled, watching as she came up behind the beast and wacked it in the back.

The mummy let out a non-human scream, as it fell. Vanessa hit it again, taking off it's right arm. "DIE!" She yelled, hitting it over and over again, until it shattered into a million little pieces of bone.

Dean let out a breath, and stood. Sam hurried over. "Nice job." He told Vanessa, as he knelt down and poured salt over the bones. He lit a match, and threw it down, watching everything burn. "Sam." Dean muttered.

Sam looked at him.

"Are you stupid? You could've gotten her killed? Why didn't you take the bat?"

"She was closer! We had to think fast! She knows what she's doing!" Sam replied.

"I'm fine.. The mummy is dead.. It's all good." Vanessa put in. "If I hadn't've done anything, it could've had a chance to attack you."

Dean just sighed, putting out the rest of the fire. "Both of you.. Go to the car. I need to clean up our tracks. Go. Now." He muttered.

Sam blinked, then headed back outside with Vanessa. "Is it my fault?" She asked.

"No, it's mine." Sam muttered, getting in the car with her. "He thinks I can't make orders, because apparently I don't know what I'm doing." He added, shutting the door.

Vanessa looked at him, then looked out the window, silently, watching as Dean locked up the Museum. He headed back up to the car, and got in the drivers seat while letting out a sigh.

"We're heading to a new hotel, just incase someone finds out we burned antique bones." He muttered, starting the car.

"Dean..I'm sorry.." Sam murmured.

"It's fine.. You were right. She did good." Dean admitted.

Sam blinked, looking over at him.

"What? I thought about it, and you were right. She's not stupid... She did the right thing, everyone is fine, and that mummy is dust.. Literally." Dean smirked.

"Yeah.." Sam nodded, then looked at Vanessa, who smiled.

Dean headed to New Jersey, figuring they should get a start in a new state.

They arrived a hotel around 5 hours later, and Dean got them a room, under a fake name.. "Simon Barnabee"

As soon as they got into the room, Sam sat down on a bed, groaning as he pressed a hand to his head.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't reply, just held his head and let out a cry of pain.

"Sammy." Dean hurried over, sitting beside him. "Sammy.. Tell me what you see."

"Woman.. Walking a dog."

"Where?" Vanessa asked, moving closer.

"Park or something.. It's a crowded park.. There's a fountain.." He murmured, as he leaned against his brother. Dean put an arm around him. "You okay?" He asked. Sam nodded, and closed his eyes.

Dean made him lay down, and went to get him some water. Vanessa sat beside Sam. "You think she's gonna' be attacked?" She asked.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah... That's usually how it works.. They get stronger as it gets closer to it actually happening." He said, taking the glass of water from Dean.

"So, what do we do?" Vanessa asked.

Dean stretched. "We're gonna' find that park. Sun will be up in a few hours, and that's when those morning people decide to have their little walk." He smirked, before sitting down with Sam's laptop, and looking up all the parks in New Jersey. "Sam... I'm gonna' need your help. There's 5 with huge fountains in the middle. You're gonna' need to identify which one it is."

Sam sat up, and looked at the screen. "That one." He pointed. The fountain was tall and straight, with water cascading down in one straight stream.

"You sure?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. He'd seen it pretty clear in his vision.

"Alright... Let's go." Dean said.


	5. Verify

The three of them headed outside, zipping up their jackets as the feirce New Jersey Winter winds blew around them. After a short 10-ish minute ride in the Impala, they were at a huge park, filled with tall trees, and pretty flower bushes. There was a long, winding pathway that went through the park and of course the huge fountain stood in the middle.

"Alright.. We'll just sit here and wait for the lady." Dean said, turning off the engine.

"Shouldn't we go outside, and look for her?" Sam asked.

"Dude.. We'll get hypothermia."

"Dude... Get over yourself." Sam replied, giving him a look, before getting out of the car, and heading over to the fountain.

"Can I go with him?" Vanessa asked.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah.. I'll be there in a minute. Let me get some form of weapon." He told her.

Vanessa hurried over to Sam, and he smiled. "Got a good eye?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Good. Look for a woman with black hair, and a dog." He told her, leaning against the fountain. He looked around, watching as the park got more crowded as the sun rose and warmed up the park. He suddenly closed his eyes, and groaned.

"Sam?" Vanessa asked, looking at him.

Sam yelled, and fell to his knees. Dean hurried over. "Sammy.." He murmured. "What is it?"

"I think it's a spirit... Wants revenge on the woman or something.. It's a man, and he's after her."

Dean looked around. "Where?"

"Not yet.. It's gonna' happen, soon." Sam said, grabbing a fistful of Dean's jacket, as he waited for the pain in his head to stop.

"Guys.." Vanessa murmured, pointing to a woman.

"Shit, that's her." Sam breathed, standing up, and hurrying over.

"This can't end well." Dean muttered.

"Hi..." Sam said, standing infront of the woman.

"Uhm.. Hi." She replied, making her dog sit.

"Your dog is beautiful.." Sam smiled. "I happen to be a breeder. Is she a pure-bred collie?"

"Actually, she is.. Good eye." The woman smiled, then held out her hand. "I'm Monica."

"Sam.." He replied, shaking her hand.

"Live around here?" She asked.

"Nah.. I'm visiting.. My, uh.. Brother. Dean.. And our Cousin.." He pointed to them, and they figured it was best to just give a grin and wave back, and so they did.

"Oh, how nice." Monica smiled. "How do you like it here? Weather is getting warmer this morning."

"Oh, yeah..." Sam nodded, looking around for any sign of the spirit. "I heard it's gonna' storm, later though.. We could get lightening." He added.

"What? Really?" Monica asked. "But it's so nice out."

"Yeah, well.. Weather's crazy." Sam said, laughing nervously.

"Guess I'd better get home then, and take the clothes off the line... Can't afford a dryer, so I have to do it the old-fashioned way." She told him.

"Ah, yeah.." He nodded. "Well, nice to meet you."

"You too... Hey, can I give you a call later? I'd like to talk to you again." She said.

"Sure.." Sam said, giving her his number. She smiled, then waved and headed for the exit of the park. Sam let out a sigh, and headed back over to Dean and Vanessa.

"Well, big boy?" Dean asked.

"I think she's safe for now.. Let's get back to the hotel, and look this lady up.. I think we can find out what's after her."

Dean nodded. "Good idea." He said, before driving them back to the hotel.

Sam went searching for her all over the internet. "Hey.. I think I found something."

Dean and Vanessa went over to him, to see. Sam had pulled up an article about Monica, and it was a lot more shocking than they thought it'd be. Monica took part in a lot of the local dog shows, but the shocking part was that she had an identical twin sister, who was dead.

"Says her sisters name was Morgan. Morgan drowned when the two were 16, and were camping out at their grandfathers cabin. Morgan reportedly fell into the lake, and she wasn't able to swim and get out. No one was able to rescue her in time." Sam read.

"Wait, so why would she be after Monica? Or do you think we're dealing with more than one spirit, here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said, shaking his head. "To me... It sounds like there might be more than one.. I think Morgan might be trying to protect Monica... I really don't think her own sister would be after her."

"Well, we can't rule that out until we know for sure." Dean told him. "I think you need to go have a talk with her. Find out as much about her and her twin that you can."

Sam nodded. "Yeah.."

After tracking down where Monica lived, Sam headed over and knocked on her door. She opened the door, in sweatpants and a black shirt. "Oh, hey.." She said. "How did you know I lived here?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Your name is on the mailbox.." Sam pointed. "I was taking a walk, and saw... Thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to." He smirked.

"Was making some food... Wanna' join me?"

He nodded, and headed inside. They sat in the livingroom, while the food was cooking. "So, Sam... How long are you in New Jersey?"

Sam bit his lip. "Few more days." He said.

She frowned. "Too bad, I mean.. We're just getting to know eachother."

"Yeah.." He nodded. "You look familiar.. Haven't I seen you on TV? I have! The dog show.." He exclaimed. He had looked up enough info on the internet, to pretend like he'd actually watched the damn show.

"Yep.. That was me." She smiled, petting her Collie. "His name is Aladin. He's won us 9 trophies." She added.

Sam smiled. "That's really cool." He then noticed a picture on the fireplace, of Monica and her twin sister. "You have a twin?" He asked.

Monica's eyes darted to the photo, then she looked at him. "Oh.. Uhm.. That's Morgan. She was my.. Sister. But, yeah, anyway."

"What happened?" Sam blurted out. He really didn't care if he was being rude. Being rude could save Monica's life, so he didn' t mind.

"That's really none of your business." She said, staring at him.

"Actually, it is." He said, his face going serious.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you believe in ghosts?" He asked.

"I think you need to leave." She muttered, standing up and opening her front door. "Go." She told him.

He sighed, and left without a word. He cursed as soon as she shut the door behind him.

Dean and Vanessa looked up as he came back inside the hotel room. "Well?" Dean asked.

"I blew it." Sam whined, sitting down.

"What? How? Come on Sammy, stop scaring the girls away!" Dean joked as a grin spread across his face.

"Not funny, Dean." Sam grumbled.

"You're right, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She got mad, when I brought up Morgan, and she made me leave."

"Great." Dean muttered. "You really did scare her."


	6. Vanish

Sam groaned, kneeling on the bathroom floor as his stomach churned. His visions were becoming more intense and it was making him ill. Dean walked into the bathroom, and handed him a glass of water. "You okay, Sammy?"

"Mm.." Sam murmured, leaning back against the wall.

"Sam.. When are we gonna' talk about this?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Talk about what?" Sam asked, looking up at him. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was pale.

"What these visions are doing to your health!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, close the door."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because! I don't wanna' scare Vanessa." He breathed.

"Too late." She said, leaning against the doorway. "You said the visions weren't hurting you."

"They're not.. Sometimes they're just-... Uh, just.." Sam trailed off.

"Just what? Agonizingly painful?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine, Dean. Sometimes they're just painful.. I'm fine once they're over. Don't make such a big deal out of something that only occurs once every few months." Sam muttered.

"That's enough to make me worry." Dean said, staring at the floor. "I'm supposed to protect you... Not watch you suffer."

Sam stood up, and walked up to Dean. "I'm fine. I promise."

"If the visions get worse, you're seeing a damn doctor, Sam."

Sam just nodded at him, and went over to the sink to brush his teeth. When he was done, he looked in the mirror. Vanessa was watching him from the doorway. He turned around to face her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Dean's right." She said. "They could get worse.. And if yours get worse, then mine could get worse.. I-.." She trailed off.

"You're gonna' be fine.. And so am I. Don't worry." Sam said. He pulled her into a hug. "Just have faith, okay?"

"Kay.." She murmured, hugging him.

"Hey, hate to break up the cute little family moment, but.. We should really head over to Monica's house and tell her what's going on." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

The three of them took the Impala over to Monica's and Dean knocked on her front door. Monica looked through the curtains, then opened the door. "Ah, you guys again.." She murmured. "What can I help you with?"

"Look, lady.. Your dead sister is after you. We don't have time for bullshit if you wanna' live." Dean muttered.

Monica stared at them... "What?"

"You're gonna' be attacked. We're trying to figure out why your own sister is after you!" Dean exclaimed.

Monica silently let them in. "She is after me, isn't she?"

"Yeah... You know?" Sam asked.

"Not the first time she's been after me. She's been haunting me ever since she drowned... It was my fault." Monica breathed. "I pushed her in... We were having a fight.. I shoved her, she fell in, and I walked back up to the cabin..." She started to cry. "I never meant to kill her.. We used to fight all the time.. But we never meant to hurt eachother. Ever... And we never did, until that day."

"Look, I know you didn't meant to, but I don't think Morgan understands that.. We need to put her soul to rest, or have you make amends with her spirit." Sam said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Okay?"

Monica nodded. "Okay.. How do we do that?" She asked.

"We'll summon her spirit, and try to communicate with her.. Or we can wait and see if she appears by herself." Sam told her.

But they didn't have to wait. A gust of wind went through the livingroom, and no windows were open. It was Morgan. She appeared before them, a light, wispy figure. She was vague and nearly translucent. Her hair and dress wet, her face pale and blue-ish.

"Morgan?" Monica breathed. "Please... Don't hurt me." She pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Morgan hissed. "You were supposed to be my sister! My protector!" She added, her voice growing louder.

Vanessa backed up by Sam, and grabbed his hand. The mummy hadn't really freaked her out - But this? This was a whole different story.

"I didn't mean to.. Morgan.. I love you.. I was never trying to hurt you.. I was just so angry.." Monica cried.

Morgan looked at her, floating closer. She reached out a hand to touch Monica. Monica stood very still, scared. "I forgive you.."

"You do?" Monica sobbed.

Morgan nodded. "I miss you.." She whispered, then slowly vanished.

Monica just sank down onto the couch, crying.

Sam looked at Dean. "Take Vanessa to the car, I'll be right there."

Dean nodded, and headed to the Impala with their cousin.

Sam sat beside Monica. "I know you're upset, but you should at least feel a bit happy-.. I mean, you made up with your sister... She won't hurt you."

"I know.." She sniffed. "I just miss her. I should've been better to her."

"We can't be perfect... Me and Dean... We fight all the time... But we know we love eachother. No matter how bad the fight is. I don't want you to feel guilty.. Neither does Morgan.. Okay?"

She nodded, and hugged him. "Thank you, Sam."

"Yeah-.. And if you need anything else, you have my number."

She nodded, again and wiped her eyes.

"Okay." Sam got up and gave her a smile. "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you another time."

"Bye." She said.

He waved, and headed to the car, getting in the passenger seat beside Dean. "I think she'll be okay."

"And you're totally falling for her."

"Shut up, Dean."

Dean just smirked, and started the car.


	7. Vulnerable

When the three of them got back to the hotel, Sam layed down on a bed. He was tired an was ready for at least 6 hours of solid sleep.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked. "Sleeping, oh please God don't tell me I can't." Sam murmured into a pillow.

"Sorry, Sammy. We're packing up and heading to Michigan. You can sleep in the car." He told his younger brother, as he threw his stuff back into his duffel bag. Sam groaned. and got up.

After a few minutes, they were back on the road. It was cold and dark and it was going to be at least a 10 hour drive, even with Dean going 10 miles over the speed limit. Sam leaned against the window and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept for more than 2 hours. Sometimes he wished his life was different. that he didn't have to spend every moment of his life going after something dangerous. But all in all, he knew he was saving peoples lives and ridding the world of Evil.

Vanessa had fallen asleep in the backseat, with an old blanket over her. She'd been tired all day, but she wasn't going to complain. She was the one that wanted to do this. There was no turning back now.

Dean watched the signs along the side of the road go by, making sure he was going the right way. He always told himself that he didn't need a map to get around, but after him and Sam had gotten lost more than once, he realised he did need a map... Or else Sam was gonna' give him a good slap across the face.

He contently kept driving, feeling that everything was finally at least some-what under control for the first time in 2 years. He apparently had thought too soon, because his sweet little Impala started to make noises and smoke from under the front hood. Dean blinked a few times and then made a face as the car stopped on the side of the road. "Baby... Come on, don't do this now... Please? I've always been good to you." He muttered. Some may think it was silly to talk to a car, but hey, Dean had a good relationship with the Impala.

Sam stirred from his short-lived sleep and stared at Dean. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Something's wrong with the car.." Dean muttered. "It started smoking.. Then just stopped."

"Great." Sam muttered sarcastically, watching as Dean got out of the car with a flashlight, and lifted the hood. After a quick inspection, he looked at Sam. "Well.. This one's my fault... Oil's bone-dry."

"Wait, Dean.. Let me guess! There's no spare oil in the trunk?" Sam asked, staring at his brother.

Dean gave Sam a guilty smile. Sam cursed under his breath and turned in his seat. "Vanessa?" He asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him, sleepily. He quickly explained what had happened as Dean got back in the drivers seat.

"Alright.. There's no cell signal out here... But.. There's a gas station about 5 miles back.. So... Our only option is to walk down there, get a bottle of oil and then walk back." Dean told them.

Sam groaned, and put on his jacket. "If I don't get to sleep at the next hotel. I'm gonna' hit you." He muttered at Dean, before getting out of the car. Vanessa followed him.

Dean grabbed an extra flashlight, a knife and a gun. Can never be too careful, right?

He handed the knife to Sam. "Take this."

Vanessa pulled her coat tighter around her as a gust of wind whipped by them. "It's dark.." She murmured, watching her own breath float across the pitch black sky. "Where are we, anyway?" She asked, looking at Dean.

"Eh... Middle of nowhere-Pennsylvania?" He guessed.

"Perfect." Sam groaned.

"Hey, we'll be fine if we stay on the road. It's not like we're going to be like those stupid people you see in the movies that take shortcuts through the creepy woods." Dean smirked.

Sam just shook his head, and turned the other flashlight on, as they all started walking.

"Hey, wait." Sam muttered. "Shouldn't someone be watching the car, Dean?"

"Oh, right.." Dean said. "I'll stay here... Since, you know.. It's my car."

"No.. We can't split up.. You said yourself that there's no cell service." Vanessa breathed.

"Fuck. We're gonna' have to just hope the car is here when we get back." Dean muttered.

"What if we push it into the woods a bit? Just enough to where it's hidden from the road, but not enough to where we can't find it, when we get back?" Sam suggested.

"Fine." Dean muttered. Sam helped him push the black Impala into the edge of the woods. Dean put a rock on the side of the road, as a marker as to where the car was. "Alright, let's go."

They headed back down the road, shining the flashlights around at all the trees. Vanessa felt like they weren't alone out there. Every noise made her picture some ugly beast or a creepy ghost with no eyes. She heard a tree branch fall in the distance and grabbed Sam's hand. "S'okay." He whispered. Personally, he knew she was scared and he didn't expect her not to be. He got scared himself at time, and right now was one of those moments.

Dean sighed, checking his watch. They'd been walking for 10 minutes and it already seemed like hours. It was gonna' be a long night. It was nearing 1 AM and it had to be only 20 degrees farenheit with the wind chill.

"WhattheHellisthat?" Vanessa breathed, stopping.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I saw a man... Up ahead... He went into the woods... He was dragging something." She murmured, pointing her flashlight where she'd seen him.

"Guess we're on a hunt." Dean said, taking the gun out of the back of his jeans.

They headed up the road for about 15 seconds, until Vanessa stopped them, telling them they were at the right spot. "Let's head in." Dean said, taking off into the woods. Sam went after him, still holding onto Vanessa's hand.

Dean spotted someone walking past some trees. "Hey!" He shouted. "Stop where you are!" He called, running after him.

"Dean! Wait!" Sam yelled. trying to catch up. Vanessa could feel her lungs burning as she ran beside him. She gasped as her right foot hit something and she fell. She fell on top of something.. Something sticky. She aimed her flashlight down on it and stared back at a fresh-dead corpse of a middle-aged man. She screamed loudly, trying to get up.

Sam who hadn't noticed, stopped in his tracks when he heard her scream. "Vanessa!" He called, running back to her. He saw the body and blinked. Quickly grabbing her hand, he helped her up. "Come on.." He said. He knew it was too late for the man. He had been dead for at least a few hours by the look of his pasty skin

They started running again to catch up with Dean. She felt tears running down her face. Her ankle ached from tripping and her heart was nearly beating out her chest from fright. She felt her lungs tighten. She couldn't remember the last time she'd run so far. so fast.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, finally coming to stop, when he realised they'd lost track of him. Vanessa looked around, breathing hard. Sam felt a rush of panic run through him. He had no idea where Dean was, or if he was okay. Something else was in these woods, and it was killing.

"DEAN!" He yelled again. They both listened, but all they got was the sound of an owl in the distance. "Shit." Sam muttered. "I hate when he just takes off like that."

"That man-... Was he-..?" Vanessa asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah.. I know.. Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded. She wasn't gonna' complain about her ankle, when they had worse problems.

It really was gonna' be a long night.


	8. Vicinity

"What do we do now?" She asked, looking up at Sam.

"Uhm.." He bit his lip. "There's no way we'll be able to find the car, now.. We should wait... Dean will come back for us.. He's not just gonna' keep running."

"But Dean's not the only one out here.. Something is in these woods, killing people."

"We'll be alright.. I have the knife.. And salt.." He sat down against a tree, and she sat beside him. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He told her.

She looked at him. "I know."

Sam shined his flashlight up at the trees, and sighed. "He just had to run off and be a hero." He murmured as the wind picked up again. "Damn.. Wish I would've brought that old blanket from the car."

Vanessa silently played with a loose thread on her sleeve. She was cold, scared, and worried about Dean. She didn't know if the three of them were gonna' make it out of this alive. Sam put an arm around her shoulders. "You can sleep if you're tired." He whispered. She shook her head. "No.. It's not fair to you." She murmured.

Sam looked at her. "My job to protect you. Now try and get some sleep."

She looked back at him, then closed her eyes, leaning against him. She soon felt herself drift off into a deep sleep, despite how cold it was. After what seemed like hours for Sam, he heard footsteps near by. "Sammy?" Dean called.

"Over here!" Sam shouted, shining the light around. Dean walked over, panting. "I got him!"

Vanessa had woken up, and stood with Sam. "Really?" She asked. Dean nodded. "Salted and roasted him." He smirked. "Was just a vengeful spirit or something. All good, now. We should try and find the road." He said.

The three of them headed through the trees and after an hour of walking, they finally came across the road. "Yes!" Dean exclaimed. Not only had they found the road, but they were able to spot the gas station in the distance. They walked for about 10 more minutes before they were finally there. Dean headed inside, and got a bottle of Oil, then headed to the register to pay.

Sam and Vanessa were waiting outside. She leaned against a lightpole, lifting her left foot off the ground.

"You hurt?" Sam asked, moving over to her. "Just a bit.. When I tripped. I'll be fine."

"I'll take a look at it when we get to a hotel." He told her.

Dean came outside. "Sorry.. Last minute I thought we could use some food." He said, holding up bags of snacks, and bottles of water. Sam smiled. "Water. Sometimes your brain works right, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, I do my best. Let's get back to the Impala."

After they got back, and found the rock, Dean and Sam pushed the Impala back onto the road and Dean filled up the oil before getting in and starting the engine. "Oh, baby. You sound so good." He grinned as he caressed the steering wheel.

"Yeah.. I'm sitting in the back." Sam said, raising an eyebrow at Dean. He got in the back beside Vanessa and looked at her. "I swear, this thing is his girlfriend or something." He whispered, smirking. Dean looked at them in the rearview mirror. "Heard that." He grinned.

Sam just shook his head, and laughed. Dean did a quick map check, then headed down the road. "Let's get to Michigan." He said. "No more stops."

They arrived in Michigan the next afternoon and it was beautiful. The sky was blue, the air was crisp and clean and the trees were bright green with bits of white snow clinging to the tips of their leaves. Dean found a hotel and got the three of them a room. Once inside, he dropped his stuff and stretched. "Ahhh, my ass hurts."

Sam looked at him. "Dean, really?"

Vanessa layed down on a bed. It felt nice to finally be able to relax. Sam sat beside her, and looked at her ankle. "Still hurts?" He asked. Her ankle was bruised up a bit, but didn't look too bad. "Nah.. Feels better, now.." She said. "Do we have anything to do today?" She asked him.

Sam shook his head. "Nope. Today is our day off. Sleep as much as you want. I'm gonna' go pick us up some lunch." He stood, and headed out of the room.

Dean sat on the other bed, bouncing on it a bit. "Not bad for a hotel mattress..." He shrugged. Vanessa watched him, and smirked.

"So... Have you made up your mind?" He asked.

She sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I figured after the last 48 hours, you probably don't wanna' do this hunting thing anymore." Dean said, looking at her.

"What? No... I do wanna' hunt.. I'm just not used to it, yet... But I love it... It's so... Dangerous."

Dean laughed. "Yep, you're definately related to us." He smirked.


	9. Veer

Sam came back from getting food, and set a large box on the small table in their hotel room. "I got pizza." He said, taking his coat off. Vanessa and Dean headed over to the table and sat down.

"So.. What should we do today?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know... Guess we could take a walk around the city, maybe do some shopping or something?"

Dean nodded. "Sounds good."

After they ate, Sam went on the laptop and looked up what was around them. "Hey, there's a mall close by... And there's actually a festival going on.. We can go by that."

"Yeah, festival. Greasy food on a stick." Dean grinned as he stood up. Vanessa followed him and Sam out the door, and back to the Impala.

They drove for about 10 minutes, before coming across a big open area. There were rides set up, and booths with games. Sam was only thinking one thing. "There better not be clowns."

They headed through the enterance and looked around. Dean suddenly grinned. "I spy a cotton candy booth.. Catch you both in a minute." He said, before heading off.

Sam looked at Vanessa. "Him and food.. I swear, they're closer than him and the car."

Vanessa giggled, then blinked. "Sam, look." She said, pointing towards a ride. There was a little girl in a black dress. Her hair was long and white, her eyes almost black and her face pale. Sam looked over and caught a glimpse of her before she vanished.

"So much for our day off." He said, heading to where she'd been. Vanessa followed.

"Was it a spirit?" She asked, catching up to walk beside him.

"Had to've been..." He replied, getting to the ride. It was a large pirate boat. People were sitting in it and it began to swing left to right. It kept getting higher and higher and the passengers were screaming with excitement and fear. Sam was about to walk away when someone started yelling for a worker to "Stop the ride."

People on the boat began to scream louder, and Sam neared closer as the ride came to a stop. An elderly man was laying on the floor of the ride, his eyes bleeding and his hands clutching his chest. He was dead, and it was something unusual that did it.

Vanessa moved forward to look. "Holy-.. Woah.." She breathed. "Go find Dean." He told her. Vanessa quickly ran off, looking around for the older brother. She found him trying to win a huge stuffed animal goat. "Dean! Come quick!"

He looked over at her. "What? Sam find the clowns?"

"No! Someone just died!" She flailed.

"Woah... What? He headed over to her. "Okay. Talk." He said as Vanessa lead him through a maze of people.

"This boat ride... Everything was fine, and then this guy started yelling... And when the ride stopped... He was dead.. Bleeding out the eyes.."

Dean looked at her. "Shit. See anything unusual?"

"Yeah. Before the ride started, Sam and I saw a little girl... Like a ghost or something."

"Bet the ride is haunted." Dean murmured, heading over to Sam, who was watching a corrorner load up the body. "Sam.. We need to go back to the hotel and look up this fesitval.. See if there's been any other freak accidents."

Sam nodded, and went with them. As soon as they were back, he began typing away. "Ah, found it." He said, then began to read the article. "Annual Michigan Winter Festival.. It lists all the rides that are there every year... Hmm.. Fun maze, food stands.. Photo booth-... Hey. Check this out. March of 2001, The Salty Swinger ride kills a 12 year old girl.." He said slowly.

Vanessa hurried over and looked over his shoulder at the screen. "That's her." She said, pointing to the picture that was beside the article. The girls hair was blonde and her eyes dark. It was definately her.

"You think she's haunting the ride?" Sam asked. Vanessa nodded. "I don't have any other theories yet." She said, reading over the article. "Hey-... Says she was possibly pushed off the ride by a male passenger."

"Yeah... And today a guy died..." Sam murmured, scratching his head. "You think she's getting revenge by killing random men?"

"And boom, 5 points for Gryffindor." Dean smirked.

"Dean.. Seriously."

"Sam.. Seriously." Dean mocked. "Really, dude.. 5 points. I don't think we've ever solved something so quick. Now we just have to figure out how to make her stop killing people."

"We gotta' find out where she's buried and put her spirit to rest."

"We're gonna' burn more bones?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah... That's how it usually goes." Sam replied, standing up.

"Did you find where her grave is?" Dean asked, pulling his jacket on and grabbing the car keys.

"Yep, Old Town Cemetary." Sam said.

The cemetary was about 20 miles away. They were headed down a narrow road, trees making a bungelow overhead, making it seem inclosed like a tunnel. The three of them were relaxed and ready to get this over with. They were only 5 minutes away from the cemetary when the girl's spirit appeared infront of their car and made it swerve off the road. Dean had no control over the steering as the car flew into the forest and crashed straight into a tall tree.

The girl's spirit walked around the car, moving her finger along the paint. She smirked evily as the three unconsious figures and then vanished.


	10. Vitality

Vanessa could feel the pain running through her head as she tried to open her eyes. Bits of glass were embedded in her arm that was near the broken window. "Dean? Sam?" She murmured, sitting up straight. Nothing felt broken, so she undid her seat belt and crawled towards the front of the car. Dean's face was laying against the steering wheel, and Sam was against the side window.

The young girl began to shake Dean lightley. "Dean! Wake up!"

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand to his forehead and feeling the stickiness of his own blood. He couldn't really remember how they'd gotten into the accident in the first place.

"I'm fine, I think... But Sam won't wake up." Vanessa breathed.

Dean looed over at the passenger seat, taking in the sight of Sam's unconsious body. He was covered in blood and pale. "Shit. Sam." Dean murmured, reaching out to check his pulse. He felt his blood run cold in his veins. Sam's pulse was slow. Too slow for it to be okay. Dean pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed 911.

"Ambulance will be here soon." He told Vanessa as soon as he hung up. "You need to stay here with Sam... And go with him when they get here. I'm gonna' walk up to the cemetary, burn the bones, then see if I can take the Impala back to the hospital when I'm done."

"Dean, no..." Vanessa breathed. "You can't go.. What if that girl shows up... Before the ambulance gets here? What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"You'll be fine." He said, getting out of the car.

"Dean!" Vanessa yelled as he walked into the woods. She climbed into the drivers seat and looked at Sam. She tried to figure out where the blood was coming from, but there was too much to actually tell. "Sam?" She whispered, touching his shoulder. "Sam, can you wake up? Please?" She begged. Tears stung her eyes as she watched him remain still.

Sirens blared in the distance, and she climbed out of the car, running to the edge of the road. She waved down the ambulance and lead the medics to the Impala. They removed Sam from the car and put him on a stretcher, taking him into the Ambulance. Vanessa hurried after them. "He's my cousin." She said. One of the medics looked at her, then pulled her into the back of the ambulance with them.

One of the other medics gave her an exam on the way to the hospital and told her she was fine, besides the cuts on her arm. "You'll be fine. No cuncussion seems present and nothing looks broken. Was anyone else in the car with you?" She asked, sensing that Vanessa couldn't have been the one driving. She looked too young.

"No." She lied, not wanting to even have to try to explain that her other cousin was burning up some girls bones in a public cemetary.

The medic looked at her, then nodded and watched as the other two medics in the back tried to keep Sam stable for the rest of the ride.

As soon as they arrived at the ER, they rushed him inside for surgery. Vanessa didn't know what to do, so she tried calling Dean. It rang three times before he finally answered. "Hey! I burned them. Everything will be fine now. How's Sam?" He asked.

"Not good.. Dean... They took him into Surgery." She said, trying to keep calm.

"Shit.. Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can.. I just hope I can start my Baby." He murmured, thinking about how bad the shiny car had been wrecked.

"Okay.." She breathed, then hung up and went to sit in the waiting room.

Dean made it there about 15 minutes later and hurried over to her. "Hey.. I'm here. Any news on Sam, yet?" He asked.

"No.." She said, standing up.

Dean frowned, and pulled her into a hug. "Sammy's so strong.. If anyone can make it through this.. It's him." He whispered to her.

She closed her eyes tightley as tears ran down her face. "Dean..." She sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asked.

"It's my fault.. You guys wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me.. You'd be somewhere else, on some other hunt." She breathed.

"Shush.." He murmured, looking at her. "Nothing is your fault. What we do is dangerous and sometimes things don't always go well. That's just how it is. If everything could be perfect, there wouldn't be anything for us to hunt to begin with... So, sometimes you just have to hold on during the storm."

She nodded, wiping at her eyes. She was about to feel really embarassed for crying like such a baby, when she noticed he had tears running down his cheeks as well. He may have been a tough guy, but when Sam was in such a critical state... Dean's heart was pretty soft.

They both sat down and Vanessa leaned against his arm. "I wonder what's taking so long." She murmured.

"Surgery can take awhile.." He said. "I got shot a few years back... Just to get a bullet out took nearly 2 hours. It was in deep." He told her.

"Where'd you get shot?" She asked.

"My shoulder. Still have a pretty gnarly scar." He said, lifting up his sleeve.

She looked. "Wow."

"Have any battle scars?" He asked her, trying to keep her distracted so she wouldn't worry too much about Sam.

"Yeah! This kid who grew up in the orphanange with me.. He was a little brat... Stabbed me in the leg with a huge chunk of wood." She said, rolling up her pant leg to her shin.

"Damn.. Pretty sure that beats my scar. Way to go." He said, slugging her in the arm, playfully. She managed a smile. "People always told me girls can't have battle scars.. Because we're not meant to fight."

"Bull." He murmured. "Some of the best hunters are women."

"Really?" She asked. Dean nodded. "Yep. You bettcha'."

She smiled. "That's cool." She said, pushing her pant leg back down.

A male doctor walked into the waiting room, holding a clipboard. "Winchester?" He called. Dean and Vanessa stood and hurried over to him. "Yeah.. We're here for Sam. He's my brother.. And her cousin." He said, pointing at Vanessa.

The doctor nodded at them. "Okay.. Look. He just had some major surgery. He was bleeding internally into his stomach.. Probably due to a heavy impact during the accident. He's lucky to be alive. He'll be fine.. Probably have trouble eating normal food for awhile.. Try to keep him eating softer foods, in order not to irritate the healing process." He told them.

"Right, like applesauce and shit.." Dean shrugged.

"And shit?" The doctor blinked.

"Oh. sorry... You know.. Smoothies?"

The doctor just blinked at Dean, not amused. "You may go see him.. He'll be awake soon.. Room 209."

Dean and Vanessa quickly headed down the hall.


	11. Vex

Dean found room 209 and looked at the door. He took a deep breath and opened it, stepping inside with Vanessa behind him. Sam was laying in the bed, blankets pulled up to his chest. Machines were beeping rythmically as he breathed.

"He's still under from the anesthia." He told Vanessa. She nodded, and walked over to his bed and sat in a chair. Dean sat on the other chair beside her, and looked Sam over. He had a large cut across his forehead, and a few small ones on his left cheek. "Sammy.." He frowned, reaching out and grabbing his little brother's hand. "Can you hear me?" He asked softly.

Sam grunted quietly, and squeezed Dean's hand. "That you, Dean?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sammy... I'm right here. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Sam struggled past the dizziness and forced his eyelids to open, revealing his blue eyes to Dean and Vanessa. "Hey.." He breathed.

"Hey, Sam.." Vanessa breathed.

He smiled softly at her. "You guys are okay?" He asked.

Dean nodded. "We're fine.. You had surgery. You were bleeding internally. Doctor told us you have to eat carefully for awhile until your stomach has healed completely."

Sam nodded slowly. "When can I leave?" He asked.

"Probably not for awhile, Sammy. You need to rest." Dean murmured. Sam nodded slowly, then blinked. "The car..." He murmured.

"Is fine." Dean said, not letting Sam finish his question. Sam grinned at him. "Good."

"I'm gonna' go get some coffee. You guys want anything?" Dean asked, standing up.

"Coffee." Vanessa said.

"Tea.." Sam murmured, closing his eyes.

Dean nodded and headed out of the room. Vanessa moved to the chair that was closer to the bed, where Dean had been sitting. Sam looked at her, and took her hand. "You sure you're okay?" He asked her.

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah.. I had some glass in my arm..But I'm alright. I'm so glad you're okay.. I didn't think you'd wake up..." She breathed. "Waiting for the ambualance seemed like an eternity."

He looked at her. "I'm okay.. You don't have to worry." He told her.

She nodded at him, then spoke. "Dean burned the bones."

"Good." Sam murmured. He used his elbows to push himself into a sitting position as Dean came back in with the drinks. "Sammy.. Be careful, yeah?" Dean murmured, handing him the tea.

Dean sat down and handed Vanessa the hot styrofoam cup of coffee. It was freezing, especially in the hospital with it'a low temperatures.

"Spoke to a doctor on the way back into your room. You're gonna' be here overnight." Dean said, before sipping at his own coffee. Sam grumbled something over his breath about wanting to leave now.

"What happens if a case suddenly comes up?" Sam asked, looking at them.

"Then it's just me and her." He replied.

"No. Not safe." Sam said. "You can't kill things and watch her at the same time. That's why there needs to be three of us."

"Better that she's with me, then just me by myself.. Don't you think, Sammy?"

"No, Dean. You two aren't going anywhere until I'm better."

"People need saving." Vanessa breathed.

Sam sighed, and looked at the old clock mounted on the wall, across the room, infront of him. It was nearly 3 AM. "You guys should go get a hotel.. You're probably tired. So am I..." He said.

"We can sleep perfectly fine right here." Dean replied. Vanessa nodded in agreement.

"If you're sure." Sam murmured. "Think I'll get some sleep myself." He added. Pulling the blankets up, he slowly lowered himself back into a laying position and curled up, closing his eyes.

Dean watched him, then looked at Vanessa who'd fallen asleep in the chair. He took off his coat and put it over her, then took out his phone. He had 3 missed calls from Bobby. "Should probably call him back.." He murmured to himself. He stood and headed out of the room and into the hall.

He pushed the call button on Bobby's number, then held the phone to his ear.

"Dean? Damnit, boy! I've been trying to call you for hours! Your accident was on the news! What'd you idjits do?"

Dean looked around to make sure no one was listening. "A spirit veered the Impala off the road and into some trees. Me and Vanessa are fine... Uhm.. Sam had to have surgery, but he'll be fine.. No need to worry.. We have everything under control."

"Vanessa?" Bobby asked.

"Uh... Yeah, our cousin.."

"She's with you?"

"Yeah.. Showed up a few days ago.. Asked if she could come with us... Hunting and stuff. She's been a great help... Bobby, why didn't you tell us about her?"

"I didn't know much about her... Only that she was Caroline's daughter.. And she was in Europe somewhere, living a normal life. I didn't want her to be dragged into all of this."

"Well, she chose to be... And she's good at it." Dean muttered.

"You becareful, you hear? I have a bad feeling something big's gonna' go down soon, and if you guys aren't careful, you could be in a lot of danger."

"What do you mean by something big?" Dean asked, sitting on a bench in the hall.

"I don't know yet, Dean. Just... Trust me." Bobby sighed.

"I do trust you." Dean replied.

"Alright... You guys be careful... And please.. Can you call me every once and awhile so I know you idjits aren't 6 feet under the damn dirt?"

"Sure thing, Bobby." Dean said. "Bye." He added, before hanging up.

The next morning, Sam was released from the hospital, although he was on bed rest for at least a week. Dean knew Sam wasn't playing that game and that he'd stay in bed for no longer than a day at the most.

The three headed back to their hotel in the cold Michigan city of Lansing. Vanessa and Dean helped Sam over to one of the beds, and he sat down. "Alright.. So we don't have any cases at the moment?" He asked.

"Nope.. But that's not what you need to be worrying about anyways. Just relax and rest." Dean said.

"Fine." Sam huffed.

Sam hated not being able to do anything. Resting was one of his least favourite activities, unless he really didn't feel good or he was really tired... And he wasn't. He felt pretty well for just having surgery yesterday. Afterall, it was pretty minor.. The stitches were inside his body, not outside... He didn't have to be too careful... Did he?


	12. Visitors

Dean looked at Sam, then down at his phone as it rang. It was Bobby calling. "I'll be right back." He said, heading outside of the room and pushing the answer button. "Yeah, Bobby?"

"Dean... I gotta' tell you something about Vanessa." Bobby said, his voice sounding more serious than usual.

"Okay... What is it?" Dean asked, feeling a bit of worry run over him. Bobby usually always dealt the bad news.

"She's not your cousin." Bobby sighed.

"Shit, Bobby... The Hell do you mean she's not our cousin? Is she a demon?"

"No, Dean.. She's your sister... Well, half sister... John's her real dad."

"Woah.. Dad cheated on Mom with Mom's sister?" Dean asked, not being able to believe it.

"Yeah, Dean... But Vanessa doesn't know that."

"Should I tell her?" Dean asked.

"No! I mean... At least not yet... I don't want you upsetting her. You should probably tell Sam though."

"I can't believe Dad would cheat on mom..." Dean murmured. "I thought he was better than that."

"Dean, people make mistakes. It's in the past... So, I don't want you two dwelling on it. Move on. You have a sister and you need to protect her." Bobby said.

"I know.." Dean breathed. "Is that it?"

"Yeah... Sorry you had to find out like this... I'm sure it's something you wanted to hear from your own father." He murmured.

"Not really, Bobby. I probably would've has a swing at him for doing what he did to mom."

Bobby sighed again. "I'll talk with you later, Dean. Say Hi to Sam for me.. Will you?"

"Sure thing, Bobby." Dean said, before hanging up and heading back into the room.

Sam was sitting back in the bed, watching TV. "Hey.. Sam.. Where's Vanessa?"

"Taking a shower.."

"Good.. I gotta' tell you something.. And we can't tell her yet... It might upset her... And she needs to be focused if we get a case."

"Dean... What is it?" Sam asked, looking at his older brother.

"Bobby just called me.." Dean started. He told sam about how John had cheated on Mary with her own sister Caroline, making Vanessa their half sister, not their cousin.

Sam blinked a few times. "I knew it."

"You did?" Dean asked.

"Well.. Not officially.. But I mean.. Come on, Dean.. She looks way too much like us.. She's got my hair and stuff.. Plus.. My visions... And... We're really close with her... She's seemed like more than a cousin from the moment I met her... I just felt she was a closer family member."

"Well, I guess you were right." Dean said, sitting down. He let out a long sigh. "When should we tell her?" He asked.

"I don't know.. When the time is right, I suppose." Sam replied.

Vanessa came out of the bathroom in sweat pants and a long shirt. "The water runs cold in this hotel.." She murmured, then looked at them. "You guys look like someone just died.."

"Hm?" Dean murmured. "We're just tired."

Sam nodded. "Yeah..."

Vanessa continued to look at them for a minute, then nodded back and sat down infront of Sam's laptop. "Can I use this?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "What for?"

"My friend Nicole texted me earlier... She lives in New Mexico. She said she's really freaked out. The other night.. There was this huge flash in the sky, and the next morning, some neighbour's 4 year old boy was reported missing." She told him, while typing.

"Hmm... Aliens?" Dean shrugged, then laughed.

"Dean.." Sam shook his head. "Come on... We've killed Vampires. If you tell me you don't believe in the little green men... I'm gonna' have to slap you."

"Ah, well.. Can't say we've ever seen one."

"No.. But, still... Anything could be possible." Sam replied.

"Does Nicole live in Roswell?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Vanessa asked, turning to look at him.

"Dude... Alien capital of the USA." Dean told her.

"Oh yeah..." She murmured. "Maybe it is Aliens... You think we could check it out?" She asked.

Dean looked at Sam, and sighed. "If the princess is up to it."

"I'll be fine. We can get on the road tomorrow." Sam told her.

Vanessa grinned. She felt like she was somewhat in charge of this case. She'd heard about it before they had and she was already looking up tons of information on it. If she saw a real-life Alien... She'd really feel like a true hunter. After-all, she was a bit of a Sci-Fi nerd herself.

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, the three packed their bags and got inside the Impala. Dean put his sunglasses on and started the car. "Alright.. This is officially the start of our New Mexico roadtrip." He grinned. Sam clapped. "Yay, Aliens."

"Better be some Aliens. Wouldn't make much sense if it was another Mummy." Vanessa smirked. Sam giggled at the thought of a Mummy walking down the platform of a U.F.O.. It really wouldn't make much sense.

"So, Vanessa.. Let's hear about the kidnapping." Dean said, starting the car.

Vanessa nodded and pulled the papers out of her bag that she'd printed up last night. "Okay.. 2 nights ago in Roswell, New Mexico, a good group of onlookers and passerby's saw what appeared to be a huge flash of light that lit up the whole sky, followed by a high-pitched buzzing sound. The next morning, A local resident Sharon Neddler reported her 4 year old son missing. There has been no word on the boys current location." She read.

"She must be really worried.." Sam murmured. "I wanna' help her."

"That's what we're doing.. Don't be so angsty, Sammy." Dean smirked.

"Come on, Dean.. Wouldn't you freak, if you woke up to find your little boy missing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah.. First thing I'd assume is that my crazy girlfriend took him." Dean joked.

Vanessa blinked. "Guys.. Get this." She said. "After I looked that up, I typed in a search for recent kidnapping's in the area... And ever since that night with the flash... 15 different kids under the age of 8 have been reported missing." She added.

"Woah... Isn't the town getting a little uh.. Worried? Or, how about weirded-out?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... They are... They Mayor says it's very peculiar." Vanessa murmured, reading over the papers.

Dean nodded. "Peculiar is an understatement."


	13. View

After nearly 14 hours in a car, the three Winchesters arrived in Roswell, New Mexio and got themselves a cheap room in a hotel. Sam ran a hand through his hair. "It's so hot.." He murmured. "Feels nice." He added. Vanessa nodded. "Much better than in Michigan." She nodded. Dean just smirked, unlocking the door to their room.

After unpacking a bit and some pizza, Dean stretched out on a bed. "Ah.. Leg room." He murmured. Vanessa looked out the window. "The veiw is so pretty." She said. Outside the sky was blue and bright. Not a single cloud in the sky. The streets were covered in light coloured dirt and there was a good ammount of Cacti lining the roads.

There was a loud thump from the bathroom, and Vanessa quickly spun around. "What the Hell was that?" She breathed. Dean pulled a knife from his pocket and stood up. Sam watched, ready to back up Dean if he needed help.

A man around the same height as Dean, wearing a tan-coloured trenchcoat, opened the bathroom door and looked at them. "Hello." He muttered. It was Castiel, their angel-friend.

"Damnit, Cas.. What have we told you about sneaking up on us?"

"I wasn't sneaking. I was entering." The angel replied, tilting his head at Dean, before stepping out of the bathroom and closer to Sam and Vanessa. ".. Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Vanessa.. Our Cousin." Sam told Cas'.

"Hi." Vanessa murmured, staying close to Sam.

"'S'okay.. He's safe. This is Castiel... He's our friend.. And our gaurdian angel.. He protects us and helps us when he thinks we need it." Dean said.

Castiel shrugged. "I do what I feel is nessescary. Nice to meet you, Vanessa." He said, then patted her on the head like a dog. Vanessa made a face, then smiled slightley.

"Cas' isn't very good at human things... Especially greetings." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"You're insulting me, again." Cas' grunted.

"Oh, hush your little mouth." Dean replied, putting the knife away.

"My mouth is of average size." Castiel replied.

"That's what she said." Dean smirked.

Vanessa looked up at Sam with a raised eyebrow, and Sam's eyes widened at Dean. "Dude, really? Come on, we need to pay attention to the case." He said, quickly, before him and Castiel could continue on rambeling.

Castiel sat down on a chair. "We're dealing with something.. Something out of this world."

"Nice pun, Sherlock." Dean murmured. "We already know it's Aliens." He added.

"We can't be too sure. It's a possibility." Sam corrected.

Dean shrugged. "Sounds like the green men to me."

"They are not men." Cas' muttered. "They are not green, either." He added.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine.. Whatever. Aliens.. Okay.."

Castiel fixed his eyes upon Vanessa's face, looking over her. "I feel a stronger connection between you three." He murmured.

"Cas'.. We're talking about the case!" Dean exclaimed, trying to get him off the subject.

"Sorry. They'll come again tonight... Sometime before the sun rises." Castiel said, closing his eyes. "I can feel it."

"And... What are you gonna' do?" Sam asked.

"I'll find a way to help.." He replied, then stood up. "I must be going now. I'll check on you later." He headed back into the bathroom, and vanished.

Vanessa stared at Sam, then looked at Dean. "What was he talking about?"

Dean was silent, and Sam looked at his hands.

"Hello? Guys?"

"Nothing." Dean murmured.

"No. Not nothing! What did he mean by a stronger connection? Do you guys know something?" She asked.

Sam bit his lip. "Vanessa.. Look.. I gotta.. Well, we gotta' tell you something." He said, sitting down. Dean sat beside him. "You can't get upset." He added.

Vanessa stared at them.

"You're not our cousin.. You're our sister. John Winchester.. Our dad, is your real father. Bobby called me a couple days ago and told me this.. And he said not to tell you, because you might be upset... We didn't want to hurt you." Dean murmured.

"... Why would he lie to me? Why would he pretend he's not my real father? For 17 years?" She asked.

Sam bit his lip. "To protect you, I would think.."

Vanessa got up. "I need.. to think." She murmured, leaving the hotel room.

"Don't leave her alone." Dean said. Sam got up, and followed her.

Vanessa was sitting on a rock, behind the hotel, digging the tip of her shoe into the hot dusty dirt.

"Hey.." Sam breathed, sitting beside her. "You okay?"

She was silent, mostly because she knew she'd cry if she spoke, but also because she didn't feel like talking anyway. She just leaned against Sam, wiping her eyes.

"Listen... Dad.. He does a lot of things that seem unfair.. But it's to protect us. He's a good person, and he loves us.. He has reasons for everything, and before you get too upset.. I think you should try to realise that.. Okay?"

"You really think it was to protect me?"

"Sure do.." Sam nodded.

She hugged him tightley. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to get so upset."

"Nah.. You're fine. You should see me when I've had a bad day.." He smirked.

They headed back inside the hotel room, and Dean looked up. They sat down. "Alright, we need to discuss tactics and strategies." Sam said.

Dean thought for a moment.. "Hm.. An Alien is another form of Demon... So I'm wondering if Holy Water would work."

"It could.." Vanessa said.

"I really don't know. We've never dealt with this.. Kind of species before." Dean sighed, laying back against the pillows.

"Guess we'll just have to do some research." Sam said, grabbing his laptop, and typing in some searches. After a good hour of pretty much pure-silence, he finally spoke. "Well... I've come to the cunclusion, that no one has actually killed a real alien before."

"Great. Guess we'll be the first." Dean muttered.


	14. Vicious

It wasn't until 11:30 PM, that Castiel reappeared and had a seat on the couch. "So, what is the plan?" He asked.

"Yeah, we don't have one." Dean said, spinning a knife around in his hands. He was bored and ready for some action, ready for some Alien-slaying. Sam was asleep on the other bed, his arm hanging off the side.

Vanessa was still doing research on Sam's laptop, and still had found nothing about killing Aliens, or what they wanted. One thing was for sure though... They weren't dealing with anything easy. As soon as the clock struck midnight, Dean shook Sam awake. "Rise and Shine, Sammy boy. Time to attack the little green men."

"Dean. Why do you make me repeat myself?" Castiel asked with a sigh. "They aren't men, and they aren't green." He added.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Cas'." Dean murmured, grabbing an empty duffel bag. "I'm gonna' go get some weapons from the Impala." He said before heading outside.

Sam stood and stretched his arms before putting on his coat. "Ready?" He asked Vanessa. She nodded and stood. Castiel watched them. "Did you tell her?" He asked.

"Yeah, she knows." Sam replied.

"Good." Castiel replied as he stood. "Wouldn't want there to be any secrets. They're distracting." He grunted.

Dean came back into the room. "Alright, we're driving into town and we're gonna' sit in the car and wait until we see anything. No one leaves the car unless I say." He told them as he lead them to the Impala. They got in and Dean started the engine.

Castiel sat in the back with Vanessa, and was still feeling very curious about her, having never met another Winchester, besides Sam, Dean and their dad John.

Vanessa watched out the window, trying to mentally prepare herself fpr whatever was gonna' happen. Dean soon parked in the middle of a large area. There were shops all around and a few restaurants.

Alright.. Keep your eyes open." Dean said, leaning against his window.

Sam rolled his down and looked outside. "Oh my god!"

"What?!" Dean asked, pulling out a knife.

"Look at the big dipper!" He exclaimed, then looked at Dean with a smirk.

" . I get it... You wanna' make a joke for once. Nice one." He murmured.

Vanessa smirked, staring out her window.

There was a high-pitched buzzing noise, then a bright flash of light lit up the night sky. Dean blinked, then sat up straight, clutching the knife.

A large circular object lowered itself into a field infront of them. It was gray and black, and had a lights all around it, and they were bright. Dean looked at Sam. "You're coming with me to check it out. Cas'.. I need you to watch Vanessa. I'll give a signal if we need you two." He said. Him and Sam got out of the car and headed into the field.

After a good 5 minutes of walking through a maze of tall corn and a few occasional spiderwebs, they were now standing infront of the large object and it was a lot bigger up closer. About 2 stories high and as wide as semi-truck. "Dude... This is a fucking Flying Saucer." Dean muttered. "Uh... Yeah, I figured much.. Looks like it popped out of a Sci-Fi movie." Sam replied, looking at it.

The lights were now off on the big object, and the door in the front was visible. It was made out of hard metal, and had a huge latch in the middle. There appeared to be some other-worldly writing on a panel beside the door, and Dean moved closer to go examin it. He traced his fingers over the foreign words. "Alien language." Dean muttered.

"Yeah.." Sam murmured, feeling a bit of panic run over him as a light went on and the door began to slide open from the bottom, raising higher and higher until it was completely open. Dean moved back and stood beside Sam. "Oh.. Shit." Sam breathed.

A figure appeared in the near-blinding light coming from the doorway, and it stepped forward, coming closer to them with each step it took. When it got close enough, they were able to make out the figure's appearance. It was gray-skinned and had big oval black eyes. It hissed loudly and tilted its head, while raising a long finger and pointing it towards a patch of corn. It shot a flame and set the corn on fire.

"Run!" Dean yelled, grabbing Sam's sleeve, and pulling him along as they ran back to the impala. Before they could get very far though, there was a loud pop, and everything went black for them. The U.F.O. started up and rose high into the sky.

Vanessa climbed into the front seat as all the noise could be heard from the car. "GUYS?" She called out.

"Best not to yell. We don't want to attract any un-wanted attention from the locals." Castiel told her, then proceeded to grab her arm and pull her back into the back seat.

She blinked. "Sorry."

He blinked a few times. "I think they might be in trouble." He murmured.

"What? How do you know?" She asked. Castiel didn't reply, just got out of the car and headed into the fields.

"Hey! YOU! Get back here! What's going on?!" Vanessa called out after him. She sank back down in the seat when he didn't answer. Her hands clutched around a silver knife. She didn't even know if it would do any good. It was an Alien.. Not a Vampire.

Castiel found Dean and Sam passed out in the middle of the field, and had to wait until they came around. "Did they touch you?" He asked, staring at them.

"No.. We only saw one.. It.. Did something to make us black out.. We just heard a noise. Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked.

Sam groaned. "Yeah.. Fine.." He replied, as he stood up.

"Castiel, you're supposed to be watching Vanessa!" Dean realised, then started running for the car.

When they got back, she was still hiding in the back seat. "Guys!" She sat up, and hugged them. "I thought they abducted you!"

"Nah.. We're fine." Dean said, getting in the drivers seat. 'But I am seriously one pissed-off human. They blacked us out, and took off in their fancy little space thing!" He exclaimed.

"Just relax, Dean... They're obviously going to come back." Sam sighed, looking out the window.

"Yes.. They will come back.." Castiel assured them. "We just have to wait. They could come back tonight, infact." He added.

"Fine, Then we stay here." Dean said, loading up a rifle.


	15. Verbal

The three Winchesters and their Angel friend Castiel all sat in the black Chevy Impala. It was 2:09 AM and they had yet to see a return of the U.F.O.. Dean was trying hard not to fall asleep, but his eyes were growing heavy with tiredness and his body felt numb and sore from sitting in the same position for the last 2 hours. Sam, on the other hand was wide awake and alert.. Hey, he was the younger one.. He was supposed to be bouncy and, well, not tired.

Vanessa was in the back, telling Castiel how back in Ireland, they had these amazing Pasteries and fresh squeezed juices at this tiny bakery down the street from the Orphanange she had grown up in. Castiel was very interested in Human-Living, and had taken quite a liking to Vanessa. "What do they put inside of the pastries?" Castiel asked, looking at her.

"Usually it's a custard.. But sometimes they use White Chocolate.. Or any chocolate, really. Others are filled like a breakfast.. With egg and cheese.. Sometimes a bit of ham or sausage. They're really good.. And if you ever come to Ireland, you'll have to try one." She smiled.

"Indeed, I will." Castiel smiled.

Sam looked back at them, and smiled, then turned back to face the windshield. "Dude, Cas' really gets along well with Vanessa." He said to Dean. Dean nodded. "Yeah.. He's usually not that verbal with people.. Well, besides us.." He added.

Sam nodded, then looked out his window. ".. Cas'.. You sure they're gonna' come back tonight?" He asked.

"I'm very sure. I can feel it." Castiel replied, his voice sounding serious.

"Alright." Sam replied, then sighed and leaned back in his seat.

Dean felt his eyes close and he began to drift off into a deep sleep, before he felt a hand smack his cheek. "Dude." Sam muttered. "Wake up, you wussy."

Dean opened his eyes, and stared at his younger brother. "I fell asleep, huh? Sorry." Dean muttered, sitting up straight. "It's nearly 3 in the morning, now. I'm tired, and this is boring as Hell."

"Hell is not boring, Dean. It's painful and horrifying. Be careful how you speak... I can easily send you there." Castiel reminded him.

"Right, right.. I know. Sorry." Dean murmured, looking out the window.

There was a burst of flash light, followed by the buzzing sound again, and before they could do anything, the U.F.O. landed in the field again, and then the lights turned off.

"Alright. Castiel... I think you should come with us this time. Vanessa, you stay in the car, and call me or Sam if there's a problem. You have weapons, so you should be safe." Dean said, then got out of the car with Sam.

Castiel looked at Vanessa. "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded, and watched as the three walked away from the Impala and into the field.

They approached the large object, and watched as the door opened again, just as it had the first time. No one stepped out this time, so the three of them charged inside, and looked around. Nothing Alien-like was in sight. There were a few small doors on the inside, and a large computing system in the middle. "Wow.. Is that their control panel or something?" Dean asked.

"I suppose that is what it is for." Castiel responded, heading over to it. He checked out a few of the monitors. "Yes. I believe this is how they found out where would be safe to land... Also, they fly it with these controls." He said, pointing to a small panel with 4 buttons, a lever and a large switch.

"Wow... This is some serious shit." Dean breathed.

"I'm spooked." Sam murmured. "And that's pretty rare for me to get spooked." He added, holding his gun in position, incase anything slimy-looking decided to greet them in an oh-so unfriendly way.

Vanessa was sitting in the backseat of the Impala, holding on to a large knife. She didn't feel too nervous, knowing that all the aliens were probably still inside the U.F.O.. Her eyes stared straight out the window, watching for a sign of moving corn. It was completely silent outside, which was unusual... At this time of night, there were usually the sounds of New Mexico wildlife, like Coyotes and night-birds.

She closed her eyes, feeling exhausted, but then quickly opened them when she heard a noise. It was like a hissing type of sound. She sat up and looked out the window. She then heard footsteps.. Very light ones. She quickly reached for her phone and dialed Sam's number. Of course, she got no answer because Sam and the other two were currently having a good fight with a couple of space-creatures.

Things had turned very wrong aboard the space craft. The Aliens had come out of hiding and were trying to attack. It seemed that shooting them was killing them, so of course, Dean and Sam were blowing them away. Castiel was watching, prepared to back either of them up. He usually didn't like to do the killing. After all, he was an Angel.

"Cas'! Answer my phone!" Sam yelled. Vanessa was trying to call again, and this time Sam heard the ringing from inside his jacket pocket. Castiel went over to him and snatched the phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Castiel!" Vanessa exclaimed in a whisper. "They're here.. By the Impala...They haven't seen me.. But I can hear them. What do I do?" She asked.

"Don't move. I will be there." Castiel said, then hung up. "They are surrounding your car. I will get her out of there." He told Sam and Dean as they shot more Aliens.

"Don't let her get hurt!" Dean yelled at the Angel.

Castiel gave him and Sam a nod, then headed through the corn and back to the car. He could see the Aliens surrounding it, and took a gun from inside his coat pocket. He hurried towards them, and pegged all 3 Aliens in the head with bullets. He had had no other choice. They would attack her if he didn't kill them.

Suddenly, the U.F.O. took off into the sky, and Castiel turned around to look. He had a bad feeling. He then hurried over to the car, and got in. "I think we have a problem." He told Vanessa.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't think Sam and Dean got off in time." He replied.

She stared at him, her eyes wide. "What? What do you mean they didn't get off in time? They're up in space?!" She exclaimed.

"Stay calm. They know how to take care of things. They've been in plenty of bad situations before, and they're still alive." Castiel told her.

She looked out the window, unable to see anything in the sky. She hadn't been expecting this to happen, and she didn't know what to do. "So, what now?" She asked.

"There is nothing we can do." The Angel said. "We just have to wait." He added.

She silently leaned against the window, pulling her legs up onto the seat. Her body shook slightley as she held in tears. Dean and Sam were trapped aboard an Alien spaceship and who knows what the Aliens were doing to them. Afterall.. They had probably run out of ammo by now, right?

Castiel looked at her. "They will be alright. Have faith." He told her.

She looked at him, then scooted beside him. "You know.. I'd find it hard to believe that coming from a human.. But from an Angel? I believe it." She said, leaning against him. He looked down at her, then put an arm around her to keep her warm. "You sleep. I will wake you if needed." He murmured. She let her eyes close.

She felt safe, right there, with an Angel's arm wrapped around her.


	16. Virtue

Vanessa opened her eyes, to find herself curled up alone in the back of the Impala with Castiels coat laying over her. She binked a few times, then sat up. "Castiel?" She murmured. He was gone and she didn't know where he went.

She checked her phone, and found a text from Dean.

From: Dean.

"We're safe, and had to land the space craft in Texas. You and Cas' have to come pick us up. We're in Northern Dallas, on Bane St. In the Big Start Hotel."

Sent at 8:48 AM.

She then checked the time on her phone. It was 9:05 AM. The text had just been sent a bit ago. She got out of the car, taking a knife with her. "Castiel?" She called, looking around, but staying fairly close to the car. She felt had to shield her eyes with her hand, against the blazing New Mexico sun. It was nearly 110 Degrees out.

Castiel walked out of a Liqour Store, and walked over to the car. "Oh, you're awake. Good Morning." He greeted, throwing a plastic pag in the back of the car.

"Morning.." She replied. 'What's in the bag?" She asked.

"Water, and some food.. For our roadtrip." He gave a smirk.

"To Texas. You heard, right? I got a text from Dean."

"Yes. As did I." He nodded. "I get to drive his beloved car. Ha." He added.

She smirked. "Enjoy it while you can, as soon as we get to Texas, he'll probably never let you touch it again." She told him, getting in the passenger seat. He shut the door once he was inside, and looked at her. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked.

"Yeah.. Thank you." She said, smiling at him.

He nodded, and started the engine. "Cars make such funny noises. It'd be better if they just spoke like Humans."

"Would be interesting.." Vanessa mused, looking out the window.

Castiel smiled and drove. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so gleeful, but something about Vanessa made him feel extra-protective and happy. Was he like a father to her? Is this what being a parent felt like?

Vanessa looked at him. "So, what's Heaven like?" She asked.

He took a breath. "A very magical place. It's the definition of Perfect. It's bright and peaceful.. People drink out of gold.. And only eat the very best, prepared by the Lord himself."

Vanessa blinked. "Wow.. Sounds.. Incredible."

"Indeed, it is. How is Human life for you?" He asked her.

"Boring.. Well, it was until I met Dean, Sam and you. Being raised in an orphanange is pretty shitty... You have to share one bedroom with like 8 other kids, and eat bread and slop."

"What is slop?" He ased, making a face.

"No one really knows. We think they cooked the remains of dead orphans." She joked. "Kidding. It's like porridge type stuff."

"Gross." Castiel murmured. "Have you ever had a burger?"

"Of course." She giggled.

"Good. They're amazing."

She smiled, and leaned back in the seat. "How long have you known Sam and Dean?"

"A year or two." He replied, turning down a street and getting on the main highway.

"Are you happy to be their sister?"

"Of course.. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Their lives are always being put in danger.. And I'm sure it's tiring."

"It is.. But I enjoy it. I like hunting. Yeah, it's dangerous.. But why not take risks? Life would be boring without danger. It's thrilling."

"I think you're one of the few Females I've heard say that." He said.

She laughed. "What can I say? I like danger."

After a good 7 hours of driving, they arrived in Dallas and Castiel found the Hotel. He texted Dean to ask what room they were in, then him and Vanessa headed to the room and knocked on the door. Dean answered with a grin. "Hey! Finally! Let's get out of here."

"We could find a case here.." Sam suggested.

"No. Come on.. Let's go somewhere spooky.. Like Oregon."

"Fine." Sam said, following him to the car.

Castiel and Vanessa got in the back. "Am I still needed?" Castiel asked.

"Uhm.. If you wanna' stick around, you can." Dean told him.

"I do enjoy the company." The Angel replied.

"And we enjoy your company." Dean said, starting the car.


	17. Authors Note!

**This is not a chapter, this is an authors note to explain some things!**

Alright, so first off, I have no abandoned this story. I've just been working and have been writing articles all the time. I am going to start writing the next chapter soon, and I'm looking forward to it. I hope you all will still stick around and keep reading the story, even if the chapters aren't posted everyday as they usually were.

Thanks so much for the support and reviews! You guys are all awesome!

- Amy.


End file.
